Gift from the Princess who brought Sleep
by Ten-Faced
Summary: Now, go to sleep...Please sleep with this gift of mine, You can sleep well with this gift of mine...Yes, I am the princess who brings sleep, Just so you can be happy forever... Slight angsty Contestshipping


**Hi! I`m Ten-Faced, back with another Pokémon version of a Mothy song. This time, it`s 'Gift from the Princess who brought Sleep', starring:**

**May as Margarita Blankenheim/Miku**

**Drew as Marquis Caspar Blankenheim/Kaito**

**Misty as Julia/Meiko**

**And featuring Petalburg City as Toragay City.**

**May will be called 'Maike', her German anime name. Since Drew didn`t have a separate German name…. He`ll be known as Andrew. Likewise, Misty is simply 'Mist'. But May, Drew, and Max will be called their original names, as 'nicknames'.**

**Will someone vote on my poll? Please? It`s another part of the Mothy songs, covered in a Pokémon story...**

* * *

><p><em>In her happiest, earliest memories, there was a garden. A beautiful garden, filled with all sorts and colours of roses. Yellow, white, pink, blue, and her favorite, red. The Blankenheims were famous for their rose garden, and the fame was well-earned.<em>

_A boy and girl, about six years old, sat on a small bump of land and grass._

"_Hey, May?" asked the green haired boy, playing with a rose in his hands._

"_Yes, Drew?" the brunette smiled back at him, showing her dimples and sweet face. When she grew up, she would be quite the beauty. _

"_When we get older, let's get married and have lots and lots of kids!"_

_May`s eyes sparkled. "Okay!" she cried enthusiastically. She held out her hand. "Promise?" _

_He took her hand gently, like a lord would take a lady`s hand. "Promise. I love you."_

_Maike never forgot those words. She never took any lovers, always politely refused any suitors, keeping faithful to the childhood promise._

_She never knew how she much she would regret that decision, nor the consequences that would take place._

* * *

><p>Maike Maple Blankenheim smiled, her pale hands reaching out towards her green-haired husband with the precious medicine.<p>

"Please, husband," she said softly. "Sleep with this gift of mine. You`ll be able to sleep well once you drink this."

Her husband smiled at her tiredly. "Yes, I do need sleep," he admitted, yawning. "Thank you, my princess."

_Empty words…_

"As long as you are happy forever." She smiled her perfect doll-smile, and left the study.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashbacks<strong>_

"It`s not fair." Announced her little brother, Maximillian. "Why do you have to marry the Marquis? Father isn`t even the ruler of the city!"

"Hush, Max," soothed Maike. "I still love him, you know."

"You`re stupid, May." Replied her younger sibling. "I bet he forgot all about you." With that, he left the room.

"That`s mean!" she called, but her comment was unheard. Sighing, she straightened her white dress. Such a lovely dress! The Blankenheims had sent a talented seamstress with rich, expensive silks, gauze and satins for her wedding dress. Why, surely Andrew loved her!

**...**

"Do you, Marquis Andrew Hayden Blankenheim take Maike Carolina Maple to be your lawful, wedded wife?" asked the priest.

"Yes," he replied, his trademark smirk present on his face. Flicking his hair, he finished the traditional words. "I do."

"Do you, Maike Carolina Maple take Andrew Hayden Blankenheim to be your lawful, wedded husband?"

"Of course." Unlike many women, she was calm. It was her destiny, her _fate_ to marry him. Why should she be nervous?

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife." Announced the priest. Maike wondered if it was possible to die of happiness. Andrew leaned in and kissed her. Now, their childhood promise was fulfilled.

**...**

"Andrew? Where are you going?" the silent plea for him to stay with her wasn`t heard.

He smiled back at her, a false smile, every bit as false as she knew the answer would be. "To take care of business."

She let a loving, graceful smile adorn her face. "I love you." She said with all the truth from her heart.

He looked away as he replied back. "I love you too, May."

They both knew that there was no 'business' to take care of, only the whores that he visited. He just didn`t know that she knew.

**...**

"May, there has got to be something you can do!" cried Max in exasperation. "He`s only married you for father`s money! He doesn`t love you!"

"I know," she said absent-mindedly, stroking her doll. "But that`s fine with me."

Maximillian left the room, muttering about the stupidity of love and women.

**...**

"Andrew?" she asked her husband softly on the rare night that he was home at night. "What do you remember when you see roses?"

"I don`t really remember anything…." He trailed off. "Except our family`s rose garden. Nothing else. Why?"

She felt her heart crack. "Oh, no reason at all." It took all her efforts to make it sound effortless. He didn`t remember!

_I`ll be by his side_, she reminded herself desperately_. That`s all that matters. Everything is fine_, she told herself firmly, wiping away a stray tear.

**...**

Maike sat in her sitting room, her face buried in her hands. Across the room sat her cloaked friend, Mist Wiederhut. The tea tray sat on the coffee table between them, forgotten.

"He doesn`t remember!" sobbed Maike. Her crying shook her fragile body violently. "Nothing of our promises, nothing of our memories, nothing of the roses he gave me, nothing! H-he doesn`t l-love m-me!" she wailed.

"Hush, May," cooed her friend. Maike didn`t notice her stony, angry face at the marquis`s treatment towards her friend.

Mist may have been a cold, ruthless person, but Maike was her friend. A loyal childish friend she owed many things to. It hurt her, a tiny bit, to see Maike crushed by the weight of reality. "Little Miss Mist has the perfect thing for you; a gift."

"A-a g-gift?" she hiccoughed.

"A gift." Confirmed Mist. "See, men are easily stressed. When they are tired, they often forget easily, and lose sleep. And we know that sleep`s important, don`t we, May?"

Maike nodded. Sleep was very important. Why, she herself got at _least_ ten hours of it each day!

"So this _gift,_" her orange-haired friend paused. "This _medicine_, when the person drinks it, it`ll give them sweet dreams, and heal your worn body. Now, isn`t that a true gift?" she exclaimed. "Your husband will get rest, and love you for giving him such a wonderful present!"

Maike looked at her friend with shining eyes, filled with fresh hope. "Teach me how to make it!" she begged Mist. "Please!"

_**End of Flashbacks**_

* * *

><p>"Please sleep with this gift of mine," she said softly. "You`ll be able to sleep well with this medicine."<p>

Marquis Blankenheim rubbed his chin. "Well, I have been having sleep troubles recently…" he smiled the fake smile. "Thank you, May. I love you." _Empty words, all of them._

"As long as you`re happy forever, Drew."

**...**

Maike looked down at Andrew`s peaceful face as he lay in their bed. "Just like a little baby," she sighed happily, and kissed his cool forehead. Straightening, she walked out of the room. Such a lovely medicine must be spread! Her husband wasn`t the only one in town with insomnia! Her father, her mother, everyone suffered from the nasty problem!

It was decided. She would make a 'gift' medicine for everyone in Petalburg. Then, they could be plunged into their dreams, away from the cruel reality and unrequited thoughts.

* * *

><p>Whispers and rumors always flew around, but the best flier of all would have to be news.<p>

_Marquis Blankenheim, passed away._

_Doctor Maple, in critical condition._

_dead in the hospital, cause unknown._

_Petalburg is plunged into panic by the mysterious sickness._

_Behind the scene is the criminal organization Pere Noel ****?_

_Will the Hoenn government entrust the investigation to the Stone house?_

_The traffic between the capital Lilycove and Petalburg is now cut off._

_The Stone Foundation and its investigation team head out for Petalburg._

_Petalburg is already in a state of ruins._

* * *

><p>May hummed to herself as she walked around Petalburg. She wore the wedding dress, minus the veil. She paused, and straightened a sign pointing to a bar. Maike continued wandering around town.<p>

"Everyone is so happy now," she sighed.

"May?" she turned to see her brother, Max, on a horse. He looked relieved to see her. Relieved… and scared.

"Max!" she squealed. "You`re back! How was Mossdeep City?"

"May, we have to get out of here!" oh, the silly boy. She was the only one awake! She had wealth, and more importantly, _freedom_!

"Silly Max!" she giggled. "I can`t leave! People need my gift!"

"Gift?" Max`s eyes widened. "Oh, Arceus, no." he moaned. "May…"

"Look!" she spread her arms out at the quiet city. "Everyone is enjoying their rest! All thanks to me!" she took out the glass vial she always carried with her. "Here, Max, you can sleep, too." She said solemnly, holding out the vial filled with her precious medicine. He took it, and carefully examined it. Maike waited patiently. Soon, her brother could go into lovely dreams, too!

"Maike," he finally said. "We need to talk."

**...**

"Please sleep with this 'gift' of mine." She hummed as she ran down the street. "You can sleep well with this 'gift' of mine," she paused, and turned a corner. No more worries about thieves, or murderers! They were all asleep!

"Yes, I am the princess who brings sleep," she murmured, nearly ripping open the door in her haste. She looked at her bed, at her dead husband who was starting to decompose.

"A woman seeking after hope…." She trailed off. The 'gift' was what Maximillian had said it would be… a poison. Bane. Venom. Poison. Words rang in her ears. 'Gift', 'Poison', they meant the same anyways...Dead. Her parents, her friends, neighbors, everyone... Dead.

"May, it`s okay." Her brother, soothing her. Comforting her. What a kind boy! Naïve, but so kind.

"I`ll go pack. We`ll leave, start over, okay?" he stood up. May didn`t look back at him. Her eyes continued to look forward, glassy and blank.

"I was just so tired of being used," she whispered to no one. "Like a doll," she reached subconsciously for her clockwork doll on her bedside table. "So back then, I was already broken, a long time ago."

Maike briefly wondered if she should break her own doll, and decided against it. Carefully, she replaced it on the table, and smoothed out it`s hair and clothes. Then, she walked to the other side of the bed, where it was empty.

"I just wanted to destroy everything, thanks to you, Drew." She said to the corpse. Ignoring the smell, she laid down next to his remains.

May lifted her hands. Max had foolishly returned her vial of her precious gift to her. Perhaps this was why Mist had called it a 'gift'. It certainly was a very powerful medicine, and the effects were permanent…

…and she had rather enjoyed being able to end the lives of so many.

Maike Maple Blankenheim yawned. How long had it been since she last slept? "Time for me to sleep!" she giggled, returning to her old, cheerful self one last time. "I`ll be Sleeping Beauty now, instead of the Princess Sandman."

Still smiling that happy, joyful smile, she lifted the vial to her lips and drank.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Review?**


End file.
